Compressors are widely used in numerous applications. Existing compressors can generate a high noise output during operation. This noise can be annoying to users and can be distracting to those in the environment of compressor operation. Non-limiting examples of compressors which generate unacceptable levels of noise output include reciprocating, rotary screw and rotary centrifugal types. Compressors which are mobile or portable and not enclosed in a cabinet or compressor room can be unacceptably noisy. However, entirely encasing a compressor, for example in a cabinet or compressor room, is expensive, prevents mobility of the compressor and is often inconvenient or not feasible. Additionally, such encasement can create heat exchange and ventilation problems. There is a strong and urgent need for a quieter compressor technology.
When a power source for a compressor is electric, gas or diesel, unacceptably high levels of unwanted heat and exhaust gases can be produced. Additionally, existing compressors can be inefficient in cooling a compressor pump and motor. Existing compressors can use multiple fans, e.g. a compressor can have one fan associated with a motor and a different fan associated with a pump. The use of multiple fans adds cost manufacturing difficulty, noise and unacceptable complexity to existing compressors. Current compressors can also have improper cooling gas flow paths which can choke cooling gas flows to the compressor and its components. Thus, there is a strong and urgent need for a more efficient cooling design for compressors.